Do They Do we, know? What is happening? - ONE SHOT
by EverChangingLilies
Summary: Adrien is madly in love with ladybug, but what will happen when Adrien finds out who Ladybug really is? Will everyone Know who ladybug and Chat Noir are thanks to Chole?


Setting: At school, not late. Adrien likes Ladybug and Ladybug likes Adrien.

Adrien: *Drawing on tablet, Ladybug love scene. Hand on cheek but slips and falls* Ahhh..- OH!

Nino: *Pokes adrien on the side* Dude, you look like you didnt get any sleep in forever. And whats that there? It looks like a fan drawing of Ladybug, huh? Are you in love?

Adrien: *goes to tablets home and turns it off* Dude, no snooping!

Nino: *Puts hands up innocently* fine, fine. I didn't see anything….

Adrien: *Turns and looks back at Marinette. Thinks* She looks kind of tired today, i wonder of all the Akuma ruckus caused her to stay up. Maybe Ladybug and I should try to have quieter crime fights at night? Oh, M'lady….

Mari: *saw what Adrien was looking at and face is red* Umm… Alya, I'm going to go home early, I'm suddenly not feeling well.

Alya: Oh! Are you ok? What's wrong?

Mari: Oh it's just um… *looks at Adrien* I'm just not feeling well…

Alya: Your face is red, do you have a fever?

Mari: I don't know. -walks out of class, face still red-

After School: Adrien at home on the computer, looking on ladyblog

Adrien: *Staring at pictures of Ladybug in action*

Plagg: *to adrien, annoyed* Seeing her almost every day fighting crime isn't enough for you? Do you need an hourly fix daily? Should we write it up on your schedule?

Adrien: *turns off monitor* Ahh… No… It's just… Ahem… Im studying her style to better work with her…

Plagg: *pulling out cheese* Uh-huh… sure…

-Mari's House Scene w/ chat-

Mari: -face in pillow, face is red still- Adrien… Likes me, but he likes Ladybug.

Chat: What are you talking about? -blushes slightly-

Mari: Chat!? Oh… Um… Nothing. -face is red-

Chat: That wasn't nothing. -blushing-

Mari: -stuck in a situation- It's nothing really!

Chat: -looks around room and sees Adrien pictures- Umm… Princess, what are those?

Mari: -face explodes into red- Nothing! -runs over and carefully takes them off the wall and shoves them into a cabinet- Forget you saw everything ok Chat? Um, can you leave, please?

Chat: -figures out why the pictures of Adrien were on the wall and blushes intensely- Oh ok, bye. -leaves-

Chat heading home for the night

Chat: *jumping houses with his staff and blushing under mask. Thinking* M… Marinette… has a crush on me! *Shakes head and rushes home*

Time Skip: school next morning, marinette is late only a little bit. Adrien is there, blushing thinking about Mari

Mari: -running to school- *thinks* — Wait, Adrien likes Ladybug, not me… -arrives at school and takes a seat, passing Adrien, blushing-

Adrien: *Grabs Mari's arm* Hey, mari.. are you alright? you look flustered.

Mari: -blushes- A-adrien! Oh um…. I'm fine… -quickly sits down-

Time Skip: End of school

Mari: Bye Alya! I'm going home now!

Alya: But Mari, we were going to hangout a bit.

Mari: Oh, sorry but I'm still not feeling well, bye! -walks out of classroom, blushing, feels like she's going to cry-

Mari: -walks to the roof where nobody goes and sits down, hiding- -crying-

Mari: If I keep this feeling up… I'm going to be akumatized… -tears running down her cheeks-

Hawkmoth's Lair

Hawkmoth: *Window opens and butterflies swarm around room* Ahhh… The feeling of a pure soul flooded with pure anger and sadness… Now go my little Akuma, and feast on that energy! *swings cane dramatically as Akuma flies out*

Mari: -hears something and looks around and sees the akuma- No…. No…. -gets up and backs away but gets corned to the wall and the akuma enters her earrings- No! No… -gets akumatized, now she is Miss fortune- -crying-

Adrien: *Comes around corner and sees Mari holding her head, tears flooding her face. Sees a black light working its way up her body.* Marinette! Marinette, what happened?

Mari: -turns toward him at that minute the ladybug mask came on, crying- A-adrien…. I….. *Suddenly her eyes turn a dark red and she smirks at him. Acts cheesily* A-A-Adrien… I…I... oh boo hoo hoo! How pathetic! *Takes out yoyo and tosses it from hand to hand*

Adrien: Marinette… What-?

Miss Fortune: I'm not Marinette, I'm Miss Fortune, and your fortune isn't looking so bright! Ahahahahaahahahaha! *Smirks at adrien and ties him up in her yoyo string* Surely you know that my Yoyo string is unbreakable? It's no use trying to break it!

Adrien: *Gasping for air with the tight restraints around his middle* Marine… Miss Fortune… *gasp and coughing*

Miss Fortune: I don't know what she sees in you, ha! You're useless… What is it they say? The Pretty are weak? Well, why don't we try and prove that?

Miss Fortune: -tears start to stream down face- -mutters- I-i'm sorry, Adrien… -lets Adrien go and runs to a different part of the building and collapses, crying-

Adrien: *Yoyo falls slack and Adrien is freed, runs over to Miss Fortune, whom Marinette has take back over*

Miss Fortune/Mari: A-adrien.. run… away… I can't… keep myself as myself any longer…. Please… My earrings, The Akuma….

Adrien: But… Mari….

Miss Fortune/Mari: GO! NOW! Chat will show up and you have to tell him.. The Akuma… in the earri— *gets up, and she is obviously Miss Fortune Again. In mock desperation* Run! Oh Adrien! You must run because the bad girl is gonna get you! *Laughs wildly*

Adrien: Marinette…. -hugs her- Please, come back. -takes earrings and breaks them-

Miss Fortune/Mari: A-adrien… -detransforms/returns to normal and collapses in his arms-

Adrien: Marinette… I know how people get akumatized… What were you mad about?

Marinette: Adrien.. It's just.. You are always watching ladybug, and everything she does. I've seen the ladyblog pulled up on your tablet at school. I wish that you would stop fantasizing over ladybug other than me…

Adrien: Mari… You're ladybug…

Mari: -gasp, eyes widen- Ho-How did you know? How did you figure it out?

Adrien: Well, It was really obvious. You have the same voice, hair, and body shape. I only didn't tell you i knew so we could Maintain our friendship.

Mari: Then what about watching the Ladyblog and watching Ladybug? It looked like you were a fangirl…

Adrien: Well, I liked Ladybug more before because of her will to save anyone and everyone. Also because she is fearless. Remember when she jumped into that dinosaur's mouth? Ladybug has a Heroic personality that she isn't afraid to hold back, but you are always so quiet and flustered around me. Other times you are just plain annoyed with me, and when I try to tell you how I feel, you just reject me, without letting me finish. I really like you Mari, I do.

Mari: A-adrien, I'm not annoyed with you, why would I? I love you, Adrien! -blushes-

Adrien: -blushes-

Mari: So.. Um… do you mind if we… um.. There is no one around…?

Adrien: -blushes hard- M-mari? You mean a k-kiss?

Mari: -nods head and blushes hard- Um.. so?

Adrien: Yeah… *Reaches over and grabs Mari's shaking hand*

Mari: Adrien…. *Takes Adrien's other hand in hers*

Adrien: Marinette… *Leans in close and he realizes that she smells like croissants and home baked cookies*

*They both hear a rustle and look behind Marinette, and see Alya and Nino both leaning on the wall*

Alya: Marinette?!

Nino: Adrien?!

*Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette hear sniggering, and see cHlOE and Sabrina come out from behind a pile of boxes, holding on to a phone recording, running fourteen minutes*

cHlOE: Seems like the jig is up, Ladybug!

Sabrina: Yeah! We heard the whole thing!

cHlOE: Superhero and Superstar busted, this'll make great headlines!

Mari: Chloe?! -steps away from Adrien- Delete that recording right now! I was just akumatized, I'm just a big fan!

Chloe: As if! -holds phone up high- You are not going to get it.

Adrien: Chloe! Delete that recording right now!

Chloe: Adrien! Why are you siding with this clumsy girl!

Adrien: That is not your buisness!

Sabrina: *Rushes to Chloe's side and grabs hold of her elbow* Chloe, lets go. I don't want to get into a fight!

Chole: Get off me, Sardine! I need to know what this is all about!

Adrien: Chloe! just stay away from Mari and I! You have no right to be here!

Chole: *Goes up close to Adri and puts her hand under his chin, like preparing a meal* Now that's where you're wrong, Honeykins. I have every right to be here on public property!

Mari: Chloe knock it off! Even if you show everybody that I might be Ladybug, it won't work. Nobody would believe you because the thing is Ladybug isn't clumsy like me. You said I was a clumsy girl anyways.

Chloe: You…. Fine. -deletes recording and shoves it in Sabrina's hand- Now get out of my face you piece of crap. (that was to mari only) Come on Sardine, lets go.

Mari: -starts to walk away from Chloe, clearly annoyed and ticked off-

Adrien: *Sees a butterfly flutter past* Marinette! Watch out! An Akuma!

Mari: *Sees akuma and starts running, Covering her ears with her hands but akuma flies right past*

Mari: What? *stops and sees it heading for sabrina. She yells very loudly* OH SHIT SABRINA RUN!

Sabrina: *turns around and looks at Marinette, at the last second, she catches sight of the akuma*

Mari: *Sees adrien running over to protect Sabrina but is too late.*

Mari: Adrien, get out of there, she's going to become Caché!.

Adrien: -eyes widen- -looks at Sabrina and she transformed but then disappeared-

Caché: Hahaha! -uppercuts into Mari's gut-

Mari: -falls onto the ground in pain- Sabrina, please don't do this…

Caché: But, Chloe has been treating everybody like crap, including you!

Mari: It doesn't mean you have to treat everybody like crap. *thinks* — Unnhh, i think she broke one of my ribs…

Caché: Shut Up! -tears up-

Mari: *To everyone but Adrien and Chloe* Get out of here! I'll deal with her!

Alya: But Marine-

Mari: Just go, I don't want any of you getting hurt! Even if it kills me!

Caché: *cracks knuckles* Oh? is that so? Well, I hope you're true to your words!

Adrien: *walks over to sit on some boxes away from Chloe. Thinks* — There's My Princess =3

Mari: *Opens purse and shouts* TIKKI, SPOTS ON! *spots are going on*

Adrien: *Hears excited huffing behind him and sees Chloe, rocking back and forth on her knees*

Chloe: *Thinking* — I KNEW IT I FUCKING KNEW IT SHES LADYBUG BUT WTF I GOT MY ASS SAVED BY F****ING MARINETTE OMG I CANT ACCEPT THIS

Ladybug: -starts to get up but then collapses back- I knew it. -holds her side where her rib is broken-

Adrien: *Pushes Chloe onto the ground, for she was slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders* Marine- La- LADYBUG!

Ladybug: No.. Adrien.. I'm, I'm fine…

Adrien: Ladybug! If you are trying to be tough and impress me, this is enough! You're going to far! We need to get you to a hospital now!

Ladybug: But the akuma… -uses yoyo to capture Cache/Akuma- -eyes widen because the pain was very intense, she collapses to the ground in pain-

Adrien: Ladybug!

Ladybug: *on ground and opens yoyo* Fly away… little butterfly…. *Adriens face swims before her eyes and everything goes blurry*

Mari: *Feels oddly sore and dream-like. She hears a voice* Huh? Adrien… Caché… The Akuma….

Voice 1: Oh, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, so you were part of that Akuma Attack earlier...

Mari: Who are you?

Nurse: Oh, I'm your nurse. You broke a rib, how are you feeling?

Mari: Sore

Nurse: That's good actually because its telling you that you are healing.

Mari: -looks around, only the nurse is in the room- How long was i out?

Nurse: Oh… You've been in a coma for a week now.

Mari: -color drained from her face- W-what?

Nurse: Yeah, once the medics arrived at the scene you were passed out in a boy's lap. Was it adrien agreste?

Mari: -nods head-

Nurse: Well you will be released today, your rib actually healed while you were in that coma.

Mari: Oh ok

Time Skip: They did the paperwork and she was walked out of the hospital and then her parents took her home, when she got

home she went to bed, now its morning. She is going to school.

Mari: -wakes up, still sore, gets out of bed and gets ready for school- -yawns-

Adrien: -sits down at his desk- *thinks* — I wonder how Marinette is doing, she's been in a coma forever.

Mari: -opens the door and walks in-

Adrien: *gets up and runs to Mari's side. He pulls her over to his desk and whispers to her* It's okay… You had already de-transformed by the time everyone got to you. Tikki fainted with you and I laid her in your purse.

Mari: *Sighs gratefully* Thank god that you were there Adrien...

Adrien: *smiles and rubs head* Uhh… don't mention it.

Adrien: Oh, and, I convinced cHlOE to not tell anyone else about you.

Mari: Thanks. Um, Adrien? I think it's time we stop talking now… everyone thinks you're flirting with me now. Friends don't flirt. Unless you want to leave the friend-zone? *raises eyebrow*

Adrien: *Looks flustered and embarrassed* Uhm.. no.. and about that earlier. It was a spur of the moment action! don't judge me!

Mari: *laughs hard but then hold her side, because her ribcage is still sore* Owowowowowwow…..

Adrien: Oh sorry, does your ribcage still hurt?

Mari: No it healed but it just is sore. -sits down at her seat-

Alya: -pulls Mari close and whispers- We need to talk after school with Nino and Adrien.

Mari: Why?

Alya: Because, i need to talk to you.

Time Skip: End of school

Alya: Nino, Adrien, Mari. Come with me. -grabs Mari's arm so that way she can't get away-

-they follow alya to the roof where nobody goes except for them-

Alya: -leans into Mari's ear to whisper- You're ladybug

Mari: -face drains from its color- Alya… I… It wasn't-

Alya: -me? Yeah, I thought you'd say that, but how can you deny it? I SAW you. *leans in close to Mari and pulls both top and bottom eyelids on her face apart* With my own two eyes!

Nino: And Adrien, you have some explaining to do yourself, too. Why were you alone with Marinette? Dude, did you finally make it out of the friend zone?

Adrien: No! thats not it!

Nino: Then, why were you alone?

Adrien: Well, Mari here was jealous because I liked Ladybug more than her-

Mari: *embarrassed* -That's not it-

Adrien: -so she got angry that she wasn't supposed to tell me who she was and she got akumatized.

Mari: A-adrien. Stop.

Adrien: That was basically it.

Mari: No it wasn't

Alya: Okay, you two. Something else to explain… If Mari passed out and she didn't use her lucky charm, how would she de-transform?

Adrien: Well, when she passed out Tikki did too and she de-tranformed. *His eyes widen and he covers his mouth*

Mari: Adrien, why. *sadly sarcastic*

Alya: Who's Tikki? * a lump pumps at the top of Mari's purse*

Tikki: Did i hear someone say my name? Marinette, did you finally bring me some double chocolate cookies?

Mari: Tikki!? *unclips purse and Tikki zooms out*

Tikki: What? who else did you expect to be living in your purse almost daily?

Mari: There are people here… -facepalm-

Tikki: *looks around at everyone* Hi.

Alya: *Grabs Mari by the shoulders and whisper- screams in her ear* What is a tiny red and black floaty thing doing in your purse?

Mari: Oh, uhhh… This is Tikki, my Kwami… which is kind of like a fairy… *thinks* — this all sounds so stupid!

Nino: *comes out from hiding behind adrien* Umm, Tikki? does Chat Noir have a Kwami too?

Tikki: I can actually answer that Nino… All people who are chosen by the miraculous most likely will have a kwami, so i'm going to say yes.

Mari: *leans over to Alya* hey, do you want a private interview with Ladybug for the Ladyblog later?

Alya: You know I do, girl!

Adrien: So um… Do they know or?

Mari: Yea, because even when I told them to leave they stayed and watch.

Alya & nino: How did you…?

Mari: I could sense that you stayed.

Alya & Nino: what….?

Mari: I'd think I'd know if anyone else was watching after all of those other incidents. *Ahem* Earlier, for example

Alya: *blushes*

Nino: *pulls cap down*

Time skip: Marinette is home and Chat noir is hanging out with her.

Chat: So, they found you out, huh?

Mari: *picks up pillow and buries her face in it* uh-huh..

Chat: Well, it's not all that bad. Now you can be famous all the time!

Mari: It's not the same, they might be disappointed it was me. Because I'm just this weak, clumsy girl. *Hugs pillow close, on the brink of tears*

Chat: Don't think that! You are awesome as you! Now, If I told you who I was, I'm sure you'd have absolutely no reason to be disappointed! *smiles a flashy smile and slicks back hair*

Mari: You're just trying to make me feel better. -smiles-

Chat: Nyooooo! I'm being serious! I would tell you if i could, but that would break the rules. How about I give you a hint?

Mari: Chat, you can't *giggling*

Chat: Okay, *ignoring her* here it is! *leans in close to whisper* I know where you live *wink*

Mari: Of course you do you dumb cat! You're here right now! *lol*

Mari: If you are going to give me a hint it's got to be better than that. -giggles and smiles-

Chat: *Crosses arms and acts serious, pouts* But i can't, you might not like me then, even through i know you do..

Mari: Do?

Chat: *waves arms* No, uhhh, no. I meant will… *makes cute face to make up for it*

Mari: Wait a minute… -blushes-

Chat: *Goes to play with a strip of ribbon on the floor* Ohhhhhhh! SHINY! SHINY IS MINE! miau miau miau miauuuuu!

Mari: A-a-a-a-a-adrien? -blushes more-

Chat: *Pauses in mid-lunge, with ribbon in his mouth.* Wha-? Who? Adrien Agreste? oh, that guy. Yeah, he's pretty hot, right? Are you his girlfriend?

Mari: -face explosion with red- Umm….. What? That's embarrassing.

Chat: What's embarrassing? Being in a relationship with the hottest guy in Paris or pretending to be his girlfriend? *Sweet and cheerful smile*

Mari: -her face turns more red thinking about being girlfriend- Chat are you Adrien? Be honest, please.

Chat: *Spits out ribbon and sits casually in chair, batting off the words. Voice higher than usual* What, no, me? Adrien Agreste? He's waaaaay too cool a guy for me =3

Mari: Chat… No, I mean Adrien. Stop trying to hide it.

Chat: I'm not.. what I mean is…

-Chat's miraculous is about to run out, only like a few seconds-

Mari: -gets close to his face and kisses him-

Chat: -transforms back mid-kiss-

Adrien: Umm.. I guess i can't deny it anymore…

Mari: That's right… and to think you said "Adrien Agreste? Oh, that guy. Yeah he's pretty HOT right?" Honestly, Adri!

Adrien: -blushes- Umm, are your parents home right now?

Mari: *suspicious* No, why?

Adrien: Don't you think that our Kwamis should have a nice reunion? after all of that craziness?

Mari: Oh sure… Tikki!

Tikki: Yes Marinette? -flys out of hiding and comes face to face with Mari-

Plagg: -flys out of Adrien's pocket- Tikki! -attacks/hugs Tikki-

Time skip: next day, night after fighting an akuma

Ladybug: Owwwww -rib area is still soar- -breathing hard/tired-

Chat: You ok?

Ladybug: Yea, still sore.

-both enter an alley, kiss each other, but they don't see that somebody caught the picture of them kissing-

Time skip: next day at school Adrien is there (also Marinette). Adrien is sitting at his desk, so is Marinette.

Random guy: Adrien, you know how you like ladybug?

Adrien: Yea…

Random guy: Well sorry to break to you but you have no chance. -shows Adrien the picture of Ladybug and Chat kissing-

Adrien: -blushes and spits out the water he was drinking-

Mari: -blushes and hiding face-

Random guy: Just had to tell you, bye! -leaves-

Adrien: -looks back at Mari-

Mari: -looks back at Adrien-

Adrien: H-how did he…?

Mari: I don't know.

END

 **Heh... Fan fiction written w/ my friend**


End file.
